In a Perfect Memory
by bloodraven13
Summary: Raven and BB have an argument... at the beach... and suddenly someones in somebody elses mind! RavenBB fic... if ya couldn't tell. R&R please, flames welcomed!Rating for language and violent scenes... and possible love in future chaps!
1. boredom

**Summary:** Raven and BB have an argument... at the beach... and suddenly someones in somebody elses mind! Raven/BB fic... if ya couldn't tell. R&R please, flames welcomed!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans, if I did, do you think I'd be here? Quite possibly yes, searching for future episodes! But I'm not the owner so there!

Oh, and _italics are thoughts_ and "Sentences in Quotation marks"are "Sentences said outloud!"

Thank you! ... oh, and if some of this sounds wierd, chances are it was wrote that way... and beware of the overwelming urge to continue reading... u may lose brain cells that way! x.X

THE BEGINNING

Today was, once again, another boring day for the Teen Titans. Beastboy was sprawled out on the couch while Raven sat on the edge reading a book.

Cyborg was down in his workshop working on his baby the T-Car with Robin, while Starfire drifted around the tower, looking for something to do.

Today marked a successfull adventure of 2 weeks without a serious crime that deserved their attention. To put it simply, everyone was fed up with sitting around and getting fat. So, as an excuse to leave the house, Raven slowely walked over to the red alert button with the sign that read, "**DO NOT PRESS UNLESS YOU ARE ROBIN!**" She glanced up slowely at Beastboy, who lay with his face in the pillow, and pulled the trigger.

As soon as she did that she "ravenized" and vanished into the floor. As the Titan's jumped into action and litterally fell into the living room with an hysterical Beastboy, Robin checked his monitor for any signs of trouble; and sure enough, there was a huge glowing figure destroying the beach! It was black and evil looking. Instantly Robin shouted, "TITANS GO!"

At the beach, as all the Titans came calling towards the large, dark, evil, omnious creature, Starfire shouted, "Where is friend Raven?" As the four Titans peered they could find no trace. Then, as they were about to battle the large, dark, evil, omnious creature, the large, dark, evil, omnious creature turned into a small, pale, evil, omnious Raven, who sat smirking in her black bikini.

She picked up a nearby beach ball and tossed it towards Cyborg who just sat amazed; no one had suspected Raven to be breaking the rules of **THE DO NOT PRESS UNLESS YOU ARE ROBIN BUTTON** much less to wearing such a reveiling outfit in public. She stared back at the speechless group until Starfire floated over and poked at Ravens breast, which were basically "poking" out of Raven. "Friend Raven, I did not know you had such large gorbnabs!" She said as she held one in one of her hands, gently weighing it against her own.

Raven moved back ten feet or so, and smiled embarrasingly at the odd little Tamaranian, "Uh... yeah... Who wants to swim?" Instantly all the titans, excluding Cyborg (we're gonna say because he didn't install his newest "waterproof" system), jumped happily into the water.

They played for a good three hours until Beastboy started to annoy Raven with his never ending, "Topless in public" jokes.

"Ok... now there was this blond.." He started, but Raven irritably put her hand up, "Isn't it always a blond?" He looked at her and smirked, "OK...so there was this dark purpled haired girl... and she was walking around town with her boob hanging out ok.." Raven glared, but allowed him to continue, "When a police came up to her and said, "Ma'am we're going to have to cite you for that," and he pointed at her boob. She looked at him and said," What do you mean?" and he pointed down at he boob. She looked down and said..." Raven now glared fiercly at him, " OH MY GOD I LEFT THE BABY ON THE BUS!"

Beastboy was laughing but Raven was litterally boiling the water around her. She started to walk away when Beastboy reached out to grab her, accidentally pulling her top off... so now Raven was the "blond" of Beastboys jokes. As she covered herself and turned to kill him a huge wave knocked them both off their feet and onto land... ontop of eachother.

As Raven lay pinned beneath Beastboy she muttered unheard curses. As he stared down towards her... cleavage... she snatched him by the neck and whispered angrily, "Don't you dare move or look down again. Now hand me my top." He shifted uneasily above her before he answered, "Uh Rae... the wave knocked it away... so now..." and nothing but incoherent words filled the rest of that void.

She sat like that for a few more minutes before Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg found their way towards them. Cyborg laughed as much as he tried to catch a hint of Raven's nipple, with the same as Robin, but Star was the one who gave Raven a shirt and helped her into it under a very red Beastboy.

Instantly Raven jumped up and tried to strangle Beastboy, who ran into the water for possible salvation. Raven grabbed him by the trunks and pulled him to her. As touching as it was to see Beastboy cry, Raven couldn't help but look at him evily.

"Rae..."

"Don't call me Rae!"

"Raven, I'm sorry. Really." He said as he reached and pulled her to him now, "I didn't mean to pull it off... I just was trying to get you before you walked away."

Raven was speechless, mad still, but speechless. He looked at her in the eyes with a sense of guilt.

"If you cared so much you wouldn't have done it!" She shouted as she shoved him off her and stormed out the water. "Fucking bastard! Always a fucking idiot! Can't do a damn shit faced thing without fucking it up can you!" She said as she grabbed her towel.

"What do you mean 'Always a fucking idiot!'? I'm not always that way!" Beastboy said as he pulled her by the arm.

"Yes you are, you can't do a God damn thing without fucking it up or ruining something or messing with somebody who's trying to dotheir JOB!"

"At least I'm not a God damn demon with freak powers who always wants to be alone! And who's going to end up killing her best and ONLY FRIENDS because of the fact she was BORN!" Now he said with his heated tongue.

"Oh, forgive me for LIVING! I forgot how it's like to be shit green asshole who thinks he's funny when in fact he's a loser!"

By now they had attracted all the other Titans into their argument. "Should we stop them?" Starfire asked. "No, they need this." Cyborg answered.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!" Beastboy asked as he glared at a dark, luminous Raven.

"Exactly how it sounded!" She said as she turned to him.

"Well you don't know what its like to be me! I try to be funny, to make everyone laugh so they accept me! Even when it leaves me the one to be laughed at! I know what it's like to be you! To be taunted, to be rejected, hell to even be fucking hated!"

Raven's face slightly calmed as she starred at the green teen and felt herself slightly lifted. Her forehead had begun to throb by now and she was losing her balance. Out of no where she saw herself being thrust in to Beastboy's head... Into his mind.

She fell into a dark place, and when she stood she saw a frighted figure in the corner... It was Beastboy... or at least a form of him... and he was crying. She walked towards it and reached out her hand, only to find the figure was in fact a memory. She had experience with this, as it was something that happened in her mind once and a while. She turned around and saw something that scared even her.

DUN DUN DUN DUN! I don't know if u liked it, but even if u didn't, I did. What does Raven see in BB's memory that scares even her! Review and next time you'll see on "In a Perfect Memory"


	2. inside the mind of a green boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, only this story for which they are participating in on their own free will.  
Raven: Yeah... right..  
bloodraven13: Shut the fuck up!  
Beastboy: We're trapped! Help! She's got TOFU!  
bloodraven13: _wack_ shut up all of you! Raven, start the scene!  
Raven: Whatever...

Raven held her breath and surpressed a gasp; standing near her was one of her and Beastboy's worst fears; Beastboys "Manbeast" with Raven in his jaws. Raven didn't know exactly what to do. She looked back at Beastboy's shrunken figure with his hands over his ears as he silently cried.

"No Raven NO! Don't come close! LEAVE!" He stood up screaming. His eyes were a blood red as he stood up facing Raven. Looking at the Raven in his other halfs teeth and back at Raven he shoved the free Raven against the wall screaming, "Leave! I mean it! If you know what's good for you leave!" Raven stuttered as she spoke, "What.. What are you talking about Beastboy?"Beastboy glared back at the "Manbeast" and then roughly grabbed Raven. "I mean run NOW!" and he shoved her off.

She ran quickly into the darkness for what seemed forever until she stopped to grab her breath. Nobody's mind was supposed to be this dark; not even her's was this dark.

Just as she thought that she smelled a familiar scent; it was cotton candy. Suddenly the dark shifted and a ferris wheel was revealed. Broken and smashed, ontop of the reckage, was a dishoveled Beastboy. Crying into his arms he spoke softly into the wind, "I can't believe she would do this. I can't. What the fuck was I thinking!" He now stood up and wiped away his tears, "I always knew she'd be too good to be true."

Raven was lost to say the least. What memorie was this? She looked about, "Too good to be true?" She then thought of Terra, and sure enough was right. The Beastboy on the wheel turned to Raven and ran towards her.

"I said get out of my head!" He said as he shook her violently. She was confused, memories weren't supposed to be able to touch her, much less hurt her like he was.

ON THE OUTSIDE

"Friend Beastboy! Where is our friend Raven?" Starfire asked as she touched the green changlings head.

Beastboy swayed uneasily, "I... er... don't know." He then fell to the ground.

"Quick, get him to the tower!" Robin cried.

BACK ON THE INSIDE

"Beastboy! Let go of me! Let go!" and with that Raven fell through the ground into another black void.

She felt herself being pulled up, and was surprized to see herself starring at her, along with a couple other Beastboys. She was confused to say the least. "What, whats going on?" She said as she rubbed her head gently.

'Raven' was the first to speak. "You're trapped inside Beastboy's mind." "Yes! You're stuck here! Just like us! Just like!" And with that a yellow Beasboy whom was standing behind 'Raven' curled into a ball and wept. "She's trapped...forever."

Raven walked over to the Beastboy doppleganger and reached out, but he flinched so she stood up and faced 'Raven'.

"I can guess who the majority of the 'Beastboy's' are here, but who are you?" 'Raven' stood tall for a moment and thought before she spoke. "I am Beastboy's infactuation/knowledge." Raven stepped back a few steps before she caught hold of what 'Raven' meant.

"You mean, I'm his intelligence," and with this she rolled her eyes as if to mean, well duh, that would make sense,", but he also has a crush on me?" The other Raven nodded her head. "Oh God..."

DUN DUN DUN... really sorry it took this long to update.. and I know it's going to be short... soo... go ahead and flame me, I deserve it.


End file.
